


I'll Protect You

by CamilleHale



Series: DOB Week [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A bit sad, DOB Week, Do NOT Read If You Haven't Read The Books, Drabble, I mean, I repeat, M/M, Please: Do NOT Read If You Haven't Read The Books, You Won't Understand, but just at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas used to talk to a blonde guy when WICKED didn't spy him.</p><p>Drabble for the day one of the Dylan O'Brien week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late fic for the DOB Week.  
> Day 1: When and why did you fell in love with him?  
> A: I fell in love with him two years ago, when I first heard about Maze Runner. He just looked so pretty and he was such a cool guy. =D  
> PS: English is not my mother language, so please forgive any mistakes.

****

Thomas knew that what he was doing was wrong. WICKED and Janson insisted that this was necessary to keep the world safe, but Thomas knew better. He knew that WICKED had done all this, the flare. Maybe the sun burn hadn't been their fault, but the flare certainly was. He knew everything. The tests, the trials, the cruelty, the so little interest that WICKED had for others people's lifes. WICKED was evil. He had to stop them, but he couldn't do it alone.

That's why, when WICKED didn't spy on him, Thomas spent all his time with a little blonde teenager. They had never told him his real name, just said that they called him Newt, so Thomas decided to call him Newt. The blonde accepted it. He knew he couldn't reveal his real name, at least not to Thomas. WICKED protected him so, so much.

When the cameras were off radar, Thomas and Newt spoke about how to destroy WICKED. Why didn't Newt reveal his name to Thomas when they weren't watching them? Simple. He was afraid it could hurt Thomas in someway. What if he left it slip in front of Janson and they discovered he knew? No. He couldn't take any chances. He decided that maybe it was better to just keep the conversations as they already were. If they discovered them at that moment, then at least he could take all the fault, and protect Thomas.

As time went by, Thomas and Newt got closer and closer. They knew everything about each other and didn't keep anything from each other. They both protected each other in front of WICKED, never mentioning one another in front of them. That's why when they asked Newt who was his favorite person of the WICKED staff, he answered and Janson, and that's why when they asked Thomas which one of the subjects was his favorite, he answered Minho.

No matter how hard they had tried, how secret they were, how difficult it had been for them to not even looks at each other in presence of someone from WICKED, they found out.

Which is why WICKED decided that when the Maze was finally over, Newt would be part of the group of the first gladers. And a Runner. And Thomas panicked.

Newt wasn't immune to the flare, he would have a problem. They would manipulate everything and sting him. And no. No. He couldn't loose Newt. He would make it his personal mission to keep him safe in the Glade.

Then came the moment in which they introduced Newt into the Glade. They gave him and injection, and finally started dragging him away, Newt still fighting to stay in the complex. That's when Thomas decided to throw the whole façade away.

-Newt! Newt! I swear to God you will be okay! I will make sure of it! Newt! I live you! Newt, don't panic I won't let them hurt you!

Newt stared at Thomas, his eyes showing he could understand.

-I swear Newt, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you.

Newt nodded before they threw him into the box.

_ -I won't let you die. _


End file.
